


This Is Not A Love Song

by theTRUEreset



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Love, nobody ever listens to Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTRUEreset/pseuds/theTRUEreset
Summary: "Her sweet kiss" isn't a love song. It's a song about heartache and loss. Jaskier knew that best, because he had written it about himself and Geralt... and Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 24
Kudos: 340





	This Is Not A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> First of all:  
> English is not my native language and this wasn't beta-read. BUT(!) I wanted to get this idea out of my head as fast as possible, before it may drive me insanse.  
> So, welcome good people to The Sad Tale Of The Lonely Bard.  
> Please enjoy and grab some tissues if you need them.

_The fairer sex, they often call it  
But her love’s as unfair as a crook_

When he first started writing "Her sweet Kiss" he had wanted to write about the Countess de Stael's lost love and his longing for her. Even though she had kicked him out years ago, he still yearned for her soft breasts and the comfortable and carefree lifestyle she had provided him.  
But then a certain sorceress moved back into his life... well, into Gerald's life, but that also meant that Jaskier's life was thrown into turmoil as well.

_It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic, with naught but a look_

When she had marched through that damned door, where Geralt, Borch Three Jackdaws, his lovely but scary companions and Jaskier himself had sat, the bard has known instincly that trouble was on its way.  
Oh, how he had pleaded Geralt to leave, but the Witcher was charmed by black hair and violet eyes and so, so deaf to Jaskiers words.

_A storm breaking on the horizon  
Of longing and heartache and lust_

It pained Jaskier, but whenever Yennefer was near, Geralt just thought with the content of his trousers instead with his brain. Yes, Yennefer was indead beautiful, but she was also scary as hell. The very moment, Jaskier had laid eyes on her, he had known, she was probably the most dangerous creature on earth's vast surface. That meant a lot coming from a man, who traveled with a monster-slaying Witcher.

_She’s always bad news  
It’s always lose, lose_

It was even worse, when she left - or when Geralt had to leave her. The Witcher's sour mood was awful and he was even meaner towards Jaskier than normally.

_So tell me love, tell me love  
How is that just?_

So that was the moment, when Jaskier decided to dedicate his new song to Yennefer and Geralt.  
And to himself.  
Because it wasn't fair. She pranced into their life and created chaos everywhere by just being... the hazardous enchanting woman she was. Jaskier was always at Geralt's side, helping him up again, when she had left him crawling. He hardly complained - or at least he thought so - and all he ever got were insults or indifference.

_But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss_

  
Jaskier was working on his song while they traveled up that godforsaken mountain. His stomach ached with envy and his eyes started burning with loneliness, when Geralt vanished into Yennefer's tent. It all started again, but this time Jaskier had the slight feeling, that it might be worse.  
She might stay.

_Her current is pulling you closer  
And charging the hot, humid night_

Yennefer had, what Jaskier wanted: Geralt's love, his dedication, maybe even his trust. Shame coloured Jaskier's face red while the dwarves were singing rounchy songs at the camp fire next to him. He shouldn't want this, but there was no way he could change it. Neither could he change the Wither's feelings for the sorceress.

_The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
Better stay out of sight_

Why couldn't Geralt listen to Jaskier's warnings? Why did he chose to rip out his own heart again and again just for a sweet night of pleasures with her? Had he ever been happy? Jaskier doubted, that this heartache was worth her... sweet kiss.

_I’m weak my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge_

His fingers trembled slightly as his quill scratched over the paper. His envy grew and gripped his heart tight. Why? Why? Why did he do this to himself? Why was he even here on this lonely mountain? He heavily disliked Yennefer, even feared her a bit, but even though he trudged along. He sat outside in the cold while Geralt lay with her. Thanks the gods, that he couldn't hear them...

_I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge_

The answer to all his questions was simple: he loved Geralt.  
It was absurd and never in a hundred years would his feelings be reciprocated, but still he couldn't leave. Geralt's eyes were the sun that he worshipped and being near him was worth all the pain.

_But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss_

It had taken him years to admit, that his fleeting crush went deeper than he thought. Jaskier had tried to deny it, had tried to "fall out of love" and into the warm bosoms of several women along his way.  
But nothing had worked.

_But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss_

After a decade he thought, that it was all fine. His heart didn't ache anymore every time Geralt looked at him. He was even able to fight back the insults instead of watching them break his heart. Their friendship was rough, but it was all Jaskier needed. Just to be here, at Geralt's side. Just to long a little bit.  


  
_ But the story is this  
_ _She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss_

Would anyone ever notice, that he changed from first person to third person in his song? Probably not, but Jaskier thought of it as a clever trick. It wasn't just a song about Yennefer's and Geralt's desastrous love, but also about Jaskier's warnings, his defeat and his acceptance.

_ But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss _

He thought, that he could live with it all, even with Yennefer, but then she destroyed everything again and this time Jaskier was a casualty of her rage...and Geralt's.  
Tears ran down Jaskier's face while he climbed back down. It was a miracle, that he didn't stumble into the deadly abyss, but at that very moment Jaskier couldn't care less.  
It was over. He could have loved Geralt from afar for years and years to come, never acting on his feelings and always being the friend Geralt needed, but now...

_The story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss_

His song was over.


End file.
